


morning routine

by kakinaa



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cheek Kisses, M/M, ProteCT HIM PLEASE, School, i love them, jungwoo is a softie, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakinaa/pseuds/kakinaa
Summary: Jungwoo, every morning, kisses his best friend Taeil on the cheek. But what if one day he wanted to stop ?





	morning routine

It’s the morning, and Jungwoo is excited. It’s one of the best part of the day for him. Taeil is waiting for him in the corner in front of his house, ready to go to school. Today was a pretty chill day, with only english and maths. To be honest, he didn’t like maths, but with a personal teacher like Taeil, everything seems easy and fun. 

It’s the morning, and Jungwoo kisses Taeil on the cheek, like every morning. It’s like a ritual, a part of their routines. And then they took the bus, join their friends and go on their day. Because the city doesn’t have many people, the classes are often together, except for english, where the teacher prefered to have less than ten students in each class. 

So, Jungwoo had class with the ones his age, or almost. He could count Jaehyun and Sicheng as his friends, his confidents. During the pause, they always talks about the latest gossip, they’re quick to expand. They also talk about Taeil, Jungwoo’s best friend. Also crush. Maybe. Almost for sure. 

“So ? Nothing ?” Jaehyun asked, bitting into an apple. “This bitchass could have said something though. He’s your bestfriend, he could have, i don’t know, be curious ?”

“Well, admitting that you have a crush on me is not something revolutionnary Jae.” Sicheng answered, almost lying down on his chair, feeling sleepy. “And Jungwoo can’t lie, so maybe he saw through it already. How did he react ? Like, his face.” 

“Well, it was … blank ? He just looked at me, said okay and we went back to our homeworks …” The trio sighed.

“But this morning ? Did he said something ? You two go to school together right ?” 

“Well, nothing. I kissed him on the cheek an-”

“Pause. You do what ?” Sicheng interrupted, getting up to sit more comfortably, looking at him in the eyes. 

“I kissed him on the cheek. Like, every morning. I do this since we’re kids, because he hated elementary school.”

“We found it !” Sichend almost yelled, getting up, excited. “You’re not gonna do that tomorrow, and the day after. It will confuse him, and then. Results.” he clapped in his hand as he said the last word. 

The class started again, and Jungwoo had a lot on his mind. He knows his friend was right, but he also was used to kiss Taeil and changing this suddenly was weird. Just thinking about it made him feel bad. Maybe Taeil doesn’t have any romantic feelings towards him, and he’s pushing it too far. He was scared to hurt him, he was his best friend after all. 

The day ending, Taeil noticed how Jungwoo was weird with him. He was zoning out a lot more, and a lot less touchy with him. He didn’t push it, maybe he just had a bad day. And having a bad day was something normal, it was okay, he just hugged him a lot more, smiled a him more often, until they had to go home. 

Taeil took his hand. It was like saying  _ it’s okay, i’m here _ , but without words. It was his and Jungwoo language. They both knew what it meant, Jungwoo holding his hands really hard, starting to get sad. Taeil was on his mind all day, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. What if he stop kissing Taeil but nothing happen ? 

Receiving Taeil’s hugs all day made him more calm. But holding his hand was another level. It was like everything stopped. It’s what he felt. It’s like he didn’t care about anything anymore. The only thing that mattered was Taeil. And Taeil was holding his hand, walking at his slow pace to not force Jungwoo to walk faster. He could cry at the moment. He loved him too much. Why was he so kind and patient with him ?

Of course he saw him stressing about something. Of course he noticed the way he was biting his nails all day, thinking of too much things at the same time. He knew everything about him, more than himself. He knew when he wasn’t feeling well, when he was anxious.

Taeil wasn’t sure if he should let him go home alone or stay with him a little bit more. Jungwoo decided for him, unlocking their hands.

“See you tomorrow then ?”

“Yeah, goodnight.” Taeil answered, getting on his toes to kiss his cheek, and almost ran away. He walked fast, getting home and hiding himself under his pillow as fast as possible. Jungwoo on the other side, did everything even more slowly than usual. He locked his door so slowly his dog had time to get in his room, and to sit on his bed. 

Jungwoo just sat, his back against the wall full of pillow, and took his dog in his arms. Snoopy never refuses his hugs, and embrace him even more. 

“Thank you, I love you” 

  
  


He didn’t want to get off his bed. It was cold, and he was stressing out. He was scared. Snoopy slept with him, and he couldn’t thank her enough. Pillows are cold. 

Taeil was running, to the shower, to eat, to get dressed up. He wanted to see Jungwoo, to make sure he was alright. To make sure he understood. To know if they both talked the same language, without words. He got out quickly, putting a scarf on and running to Jungwoo’s house. 

Jungwoo was scared. Should he just do like everyday? or follow his friends advice? The moment was getting more and more close and he was getting even more anxious. He didn’t take a breakfast, he just put an apple in his bag in case if he’s angry. He sat on his couch and hugged Snoopy again, like if she could resolves all of his problems. 

And maybe she did. What if he hugged him? Taeil did that yesterday, so it meant he had no problem with it. Well, he also  _ kissed  _ him. So he was okay with both? Should he do both? Or neither of them? After all she didn’t solve anything, but confuse him even more. He sighed.

“You okay ?” It wasn’t his dad voice. He was already off to work, as well as her mother. Taeil? He looked up to affirm his thought. He wasn’t supposed to be here. It was too early. He came early ? Or was Jungwoo late ? 

“I came early. You weren’t feeling good yesterday and i wanted to see if you were better. I guess not.” He slightly smiled, a sad one. He sat next to him and hugged him, along with Snoopy. 

Jungwoo has enough. All of this was too much, he couldn’t keep it to himself anymore.

“I love you. I loved you, for the longest time” He said, like he released a long breathe. He holded it for some years now, and getting this out of this chest felt good. It’s not like admitting to your friends you like someone. It was just like getting some air while swimming in the deep ocean. He was on verge of sinking, but saying those simple words let him reach the top and breathe again. 

Taeil moved back a little, to see Jungwoo’s face. He smiled and put his hands on the other’s cheeks, so delicately, like he was holding the purest and most precious thing he ever touched. 

“Oooh Jungwoo. If you knew how much i waited for this moment.” He was getting confused. He waited for this moment? For the moment for him to confess? “I didn’t want to … stress you out with my feelings. I kept it down. I’m sorry you had to be anxious about it.” 

Jungwoo didn’t know what to do. He just looked at him, deep in his eyes, trying to comprehend the situation. 

“I love you too. And I’m sorry, I should have … understand better.” He smiled, getting closer and closer to him. Jungwoo cut it off, removing his hands from his face, breathing irregularly, face down. 

“I- … I don’t understand. I thought …. I tried to show you. I kissed you everyday. How ? How did you not get it ?”

“I don’t know, Jungwoo. Maybe … I’m dumb, like you said. Maths are easy, Love is … messy, it’s not an equation i can resolve easily. But i got the answer now. I’m sorry to be dumb and only realizing this now, i guess ?” He laughed a little. 

“We’re both very dumb then.” Jungwoo answered, smiling a little, face still down, but looking at him. 

“So … Can i have my morning kiss now ?” He said, a little teasingly. 

Jungwoo got close to him, took one of his cheek in his hand and kissed him. On the cheek. Taeil looked a bit disappointed, but when he saw Jungwoo kissing Snoopy, he couldn’t hold his smile. 

“She’s the only one worth my kisses for now.” 

“Fair enough … What do i have to do to be worth them ?” He looked at Snoopy, gently caressing her.

“Kiss me first.” 

And so he did, gently holding his face, the softest kiss ever. Snoop got out of Jungwoo’s arms, like she wanted to let them alone. Taeil got closer to him, and Jungwoo put his hands in his hair, stroking it and making little braids with it, to occupy his hands. 

He was waiting for this moment forever, and living it felt like a dream. Kissing Taeil felt unreal, and yet here they were, softly kissing on his couch, the check kiss far away in his minds, as he was already thinking of their new morning kisses routine. 

[twitter](https://twitter.com/oliviataeil)

**Author's Note:**

> helloooooooo ;-;   
i wrote this super fast so there might have been ,, some typos and im sorry éwè   
but i hope u liked it, i just wanted to write something short and cute and soft !!!!  
wooil deserve love and morning kisses !!!


End file.
